Our recent successes in obtaining extraordinarily high asymmetric inductions during nucleophilic Beta-addition to some optically pure Alpha, Beta-ethylenic sulfoxides prompt us to propose her four applications of this methodology toward asymmetric total synthesis of natural products having general medical significance, as follows: (1) a Beta-addition - Alpha-alkylation route to optically pure contraceptive 19-nor steroids; (2) a Beta-addition - Alpha alkylation route to optically pure anti-leukemic lignan lactones and contraceptive steroid derivatives; (3) an intermolecular Diels Alder route to optically pure spiro-dienones, leading to asymmetric total synthesis of fragment sesquiterpene (-)-Beta-vetivone; and (4) Beta-addition - Alpha-alkylation route to optically pure polyether inophore antibiotic intermediates and desmethylcalcimycin. For each route, we provide a rationale and literature analogies supporting our expectation of very high or complete asymmetric induction, and we propose reasonable approaches to each of the required intermediate, optically pure, ethylenic sulfoxides. The results of the research proposed here will constitute a significant advancement in modern organic chemistry by demonstrating virtually complete asymmetric induction in total synthesis of a variety of important and different classes of structurally complex, optically pure, natural compounds.